


Yoshita's Hatching

by gingermail



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery, THIS IS MENTAL ILLNESS, mama mia guess what ITS A POEM FIC AGINNNNNNN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermail/pseuds/gingermail
Summary: Qasim hasn't seen Yoshita in centuries. Horrified, he realises why.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, qasim/yoshita





	Yoshita's Hatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+%26lt%3B3).



> IM SUBMITTING THIS FOR A POETRY COMPETITION \tommoorwo wish me luck its 20 lines but the paper has 19 lines ILL CRY ill figrugre something out

Angels aren't lovely;  
Knowing this, I want with apprehension.  
I am devoted.  
Have you ever lost?  
Lost someone, not to death, but instead to  
Evangelism?

I know where he is,  
though it has been decades since I've seen him.  
No longer mortal.  
When he hatches,  
I want to lay at his cocoon and keen,  
with my name: Qasim.

Angels give terror;  
Bless'd be the myth they are cherubic.  
Hatred is hollow.  
Angels are divine.  
Yes, yes, yes! A century of waiting.  
At last, he is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> MAMAMM MIAAA


End file.
